Forum:Standardizing subpages of people pages
SubpagesSubpages Okay, this should be its own discussion. Subpages. Existing subpages Existing subpages I have seen: */Ahnentafel */Ancestors */Descendants */Pedigree */Biography */info I'm sure there are others but I cannot think of them. -AMK152(talk • ) 02:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Naming standards Just like "/info", I propose that it should be required that all subpages be in lowercase letters only, such as "/pedigree" "/descendants" and "/ahnentafel". -AMK152(talk • ) 02:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Doesn't the "tabs person" template have default tabs of /Ancestors, /Descendants, etc. Wouldn't this have to be changed in order to conform to this standard? Bill H 12:33, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::I guess the solution (if possible) is to have the Ancestors, Descendants, etc. tabs point to /ancestors, /descendants, etc. subpages.Bill H 12:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ahnentafel/Pedigree/Ancestors These three subpages all list the individual's ancestors. I believe it should be specified as to which is being used. This would bring it down to only two: "pedigree" and "ahnentafel". 4 and 5 generation pedigrees can automatically be generated using these templates: These templates generate info from info pages. An Ahnentafel can automatically be generated from this template: Which leaves out the blanks in case an ancestor is not listed. I think that this should replace all other automatically generated templates. -AMK152(talk • ) 02:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Does that overcome the parser function limit problem which restricts ?? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Here is a complex example with missing ancestors in which there are no empty spaces and also no parser function problems: Mary Susannah VanBuskirk (1880-aft1930)/ahnentafel. -AMK152(talk • ) 03:58, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I prefer to see the "red" links when that info is available. Thurstan 05:59, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::I presume you mean when the persons are links on a child's info page but do not have their own page yet. I like them too (even if just John Smith (?-?)). — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I have just created Louis XIV of France (1638-1715)/Ahnentafel (which is far from complete at this time) and it has been truncated by the parser function limit. Thurstan 11:13, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Can you explain how it is truncated? What would it show in addition if not truncated? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, I almost said it: it is missing a line: :::"125. Joanna of Castile (1479-1555)" :::Thurstan 11:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Red links won't appear because it only takes info from info pages that exist. Thus, the page needs to be created in order for it to be seen. Also, I guess there is a parsar function problem. Either we're going to have to take off the 4th great grandparents generation or accept that not all of that generation will appear. Other than that, template works well. Of course people can still create a template manually. -AMK152(talk • ) 19:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Partly wrong, AMK: the template (as you say) takes info from info pages that exist, and that can include a parent named on one who has no page of his or her own yet; example - Zachary Taylor (1784-1850)'s mother appears on his info page and therefore in red on his ahnentafel. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, I just did the experiment of replacing " }}}" by " }" in each of the templates YA to YH. This had 2 positive effects: * The "red" links came back * The parser limit didn't kick in On the other hand, there were some negative effects: * Some pages appeared in Category:Pages containing omitted template arguments. * "Preview" of Louis XIV of France (1638-1715)/ahnentafel timed out without ever completing. So I have "reverted" my changes. However, each of these template has 2 or 3 of these particular "get" calls, each of which contains an "#ifexist", so I wonder if the templates can be recoded so that the 2nd (and maybe 3rd) "gets" can be replaced as above, and moved outside the #if, with the #if then used to make getting the parents conditional. I don't understand the code well enough yet to try this. Thurstan 05:09, 21 April 2009 (UTC) truncated Five Generation Pedigree Self Parents Grandparents Great grandparents 2nd Great grandparents Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Lambertus Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Lambertus Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Lambertus Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Lambertus Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Lambertus Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Lambertus Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Lambertus Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Lambertus Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Lambertus Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg Lambertus Bleijenberg Johannes Dirk Bleijenberg (What's truncated? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Descendants List by surname Makes it neat, and automatically categorizes the person's surname and sorts the list into the "Descendancy lists" category by the person's surname. As far as how the list is formated, I don't know how we would standardize it. I have seen so many different styles. This template makes it flexible but the categories only work for Info Pages. I have not yet figured out how to generate a list with no error automatically using info pages. -AMK152(talk • ) 02:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Tree I guess (as I've suggested elsewhere recently) that a "chart" or table would "Get" children as an ordinary person page does. For a tree, the second column of the standard children table would instead of birth data be headed "grandchildren" and it would "Get Child1's children", and so on. Right? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I had worked on that, but I have gotten too many parsar fucntion problems at the third generation. And with multiple spouses, the second generation may run into problems as well. -AMK152(talk • ) 19:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Specific forum Forum:Info pages descendancy list?. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Biography I believe biography should be reserved for only the person's actual article. -AMK152(talk • ) 02:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :What if it's huge? (Well, Rtol might suggest that we just link to Wikipedia; I might too.) — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC)